A Married Wife is a Hellish Life
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Sonic and Friends are all married with children...but who says marriage was easy? A Sonic couple oneshot collection. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadouge: Daddy's Little Girls**

"Daddy, can we play?!" a young, albino hedgebat asked her father.

Shadow sighed and placed his suitcase on the couch and sat on the couch. "Maria, I just got home from work."

Eight year old Maria looked at father with her glistening, red eyes. "Pleeeeeease, daddy" she begged.

Shadow sighed. "Fine, we'll play hide and seek. I'll count to one hundred and you hide." he replied.

"Okay!" his daughter cheered before running off.

"1...2...3...4-" Shadow stopped when his daughter was nowhere in sight and turned on the TV to some popular cop show.

"Oh Shaddyyyyyy, you home?!" a voice called out, which belonged to his sexy wife, Rouge.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeeeeah, I'm home."

Rouge came out wearing her normal catsuit that she used to wear before she was pregnant. She placed her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip, giving a seductive look to her.

"Rouge, why are you dressed in your outfit?" Shadow asked. "Are the people are from Sego coming over?"

"First it's **SEGA.** " Rouge corrected. "Second, no I'm just trying old outfits from before when I was pregnant and this still fits perfectly! Guess my workout CDs did wonders." she praised.

Shadow sighed, not caring. Rouge flew over to him and sat on his lap. "Annnnnnd, I booked our second honeymoon on Seaside Beach." she teased.

"What?! Why would we need a second honeymoon? When we already had a first?!" Shadow asked. "Do you know how much it costs us?!"

"Oh I got it for a steal." Rouge replied. "We're going to be going to the beach, surfing, playing tennis, eating cuisine, going on a tour bus around the island. Oh, doesn't that sound romantic?"

"More like expensive to me." Shadow deadpanned.

"Oh hush." his wife replied. "Remember last night when we were doing it and I suggested a second honeymoon?"

"I wasn't saying yes to that!" Shadow protested.

Suddenly the door opened, which revealed Shadow and Rouge's eldest daughter, Topaz the Hedgebat, who just came home from school.

"Damn teachers! Damn homework! Damn Damn Damn!" the white hedgebat called out. Shadow and Rouge froze, hearing their daughter cussing. The white furred, red eyed hedgebat sat on the couch next to her parents with a pouting face, crossing her arms.

"So..how was school, dear?" Rouge asked awkwardly.

"It was a damn mess!" Topaz replied.

"Young lady, you do not say that word in this house or anywhere!" Shadow instructed.

"What? Mess?" Topaz asked.

"No, Da-..I mean the "D- word"." Shadow replied to his daughter.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's a bad word and you shouldn't be saying that." Rouge replied for Shadow.

"But mom, dad says it all the time, even around me and Maria." Topaz said, which made Rouge glare at her husband.

"Oh really.." Rouge said which made Shadow's eyes widened in fear.

"Yeah, when he's mad or I heard him say it last night." Topaz replied.

"What?!" Rouge and Shadow said in unison.

"Yeah, I heard you guys! Dad said "Damn..keep sucking, baby...damn..damn.." " Topaz explained.

"She must've heard us…" Rouge thought in fear.

"I can't believe this girl heard me and her mother..doing it" Shadow thought.

"Sweetie...now before you panic..-" Rouge started.

"Don't worry, I learned about this in Sex-ed." Topaz assured.

"You take a sex-ed class?!" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, she barely teaches us anything, so I learned from reading her erotic fanfiction." Topaz explained innocently. "You two were just doing what adults do."

Rouge glared at her daughter as her eyes had a flame in her pupils. With one whack, Rouge slapped both her daughter and husband.

"OW!" they cried in unison.

"Why did you hit me too?!" Shadow asked.

"Because our daughter was swearing a storm and reading smut and **you're** the one who keeps cursing around our kids!" Rouge snapped.

"I do not curse around them, dammit!" Shadow replied.

"You just proved my point! If you keep doing this, I'll make you regret being created!" Rouge threatened.

"Why are we arguing in front of the kid?!" Shadow asked.

"Daddy, you said you were gonna count to one hundred and look for me!" a voice called out. The family turned around and saw Maria flying towards Rouge. The bat mother caught her daughter and hugged her.

"Maria, where were you, baby?" Rouge asked.

"I was hiding on the powerlines, momma." Maria replied.

"What?! Maria, I told you a hundred times not to go there, it's dangerous!" Rouge instructed.

"I knoooow but they make a good hiding place." Maria replied. Rouge sat her daughter down next to Topaz. Rouge glared at her family and crossed her arms.

"We're all in trouble, aren't we?" Shadow, Maria, and Topaz asked in unison. Rouge shook her head in shame before answering.

" _ **Damn straight."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonamy: Saving Mommy**

"ZIP, YOU GET DOWN FROM HERE!"

Twelve year old Zip the hedgehog came running down stairs in fear of his mother's wrath. "Coming, ma!" he replied. The sky blue hedgehog ran up to Amy immediately, feeling like he was in the army and his mother was the drill sergeant.

Amy Rose glared at her son while mixing a bowl of cookie bowl. "Young man, do you know why I called you down?" she asked.

"Err...because you wanna tell me how an amazing son I am." Zip sheepishly guessed.

"No, your teacher called me today. You failed your last math test!" Amy replied. Zip's dark jade eyes widened in terror, he was keeping that test a secret from his mother but the truth bit him in the butt. He couldn't stand his mom's lectures.

"I-I can explain." he stuttered.

"Didn't you study for that test?" Amy asked.

"To tell you the truth, ma...I was playing video games…" Zip replied in shame.

Amy took a deep, calm breath, trying to figure out what to do with her boy. "Just...go upstairs, I'll talk about it with your father." she replied.

"Kay." Zip replied, running away without any hesitation.

Suddenly the front door to their apartment was unlocked, which revealed Sonic the Hedgehog wearing nothing but his sneakers and a tie.

"Hey, I'm home!" Sonic called. The blue hedgehog walked in with his cheery smile, despite a long day from work. He saw his wife mixing the cookie dough in frustration as he went into the kitchen.

"Amy…?"

Amy heard her husband's voice and immediately turned on her cheery mood. "Oh welcome home, Sonikku."

"Ames, you don't have to pretend. What's wrong?" he asked, pratically reading her mind.

Amy sighed. "It's Zip...he failed his math test." she replied.

"So?"

"What do you mean "so?"?" Amy asked. "Sonic, if he doesn't improve then he'll have to redo the year!"

"I'm sure our boy will be fine, he always comes through." Sonic assured.

"Sonic, I want our kids to do well, because when they have good grades..they can practically get into any school!" Amy replied. "I want them to do good in life and succeed. I want them to be happy and know that they can do anything."

Sonic's demeanor turned serious and he nodded. Ever since the kids started going to school, Amy turned into this overbearing, education mom who took the grades very seriously. "I guess you're right, Ames...and to be honest..I kinda always wish I could do better for my kids..considering that I didn't go to school and got this dead end job, ya know?"

"What are you saying, Sonic?" Amy asked in concern.

"I'm saying that I don't feel like I'm doing enough as a father and husband." he replied. "If I went to school and got a better job, we'd be living in our own house instead of living in this damn apartment."

"No..No..Sonic." Amy protested. "I can't imagine anyone else fathering our children but you. You're an amazing father and the kids love you..I love you.." she added.

The blue hedgehog gave his wife a smile before embracing her. Amy returned the hug and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Oh Sonic.."

Sonic looked into her eyes. "We'll have to ask Zip's teacher about getting a tutor..but for now...wanna play a game?" he asked, as his eyelids lowered in seduction.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

Sonic scooped her up bridal style, giving her a wink " _Sonic Unleashed."_ he replied, carrying her upstairs.

Amy gasped in his arms. "Sonic, I have a roast in the oven!" she replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be quick." Sonic said, throwing her gently on the bed before pouncing on top of her. The couple started kissing each other passionately and exchanging tongue action. Sonic was slowly unzipping Amy's dress to take things further until suddenly…

Sonic was tackled off the bed by two hoglets.

"Save mommy!" Zip yelled as he was tying up Sonic with jump rope.

"W-Whu..hey!" Sonic exclaimed. Next to Zip was Sonic's daughter named Dash, a dark pink hedgehog with emerald eyes, which widened in terror.

"Zip, what are you doing to your father?!" Amy asked.

"Daddy...I can't believe you'd attack mom.." Dash said, in a verge of tears.

"What..?" Sonic and Amy asked in unison.

"We saw you, you were on mom attacking her!" Zip replied. "I'm not even sure if I can call you dad anymore." he added, holding in his tears.

Amy sighed. "Kids, let your dad go. He wasn't attacking me."

"Yeah, listen to your mother!" Sonic replied, struggling in the jumprope.

"Fine, since mom said so." Zip said, untying his father.

"So..you weren't attacking mommy?" Dash asked. Sonic stood up and held his daughter in his arms.

"Sweetie, I'd never attack your mother..not even for a lifetime supply of chili dogs." he replied, which made Dash giggle.

"So, if dad wasn't attacking..what was he doing?" Zip asked. The parents' eyes widened until Amy decided to speak.

"We were just wrestling, dear" Amy lied., patting her son's quills. Sonic nodded in agreement with a goofy grin.

Zip's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? I love wrestling! I'm gonna invite my friends so they can see my mommy and daddy wrestling!" he proclaimed, running out the door.

"Wait for me, Zip!" Dash replied, following her big brother.

"NO! DON'T!" the parents cried out, but it was too late. The kids were already gone.

"Hehe..I think I should've closed the door.." Sonic said.

" **YOU THINK?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvaze: The Talk**

"Silver, I'm gonna be taking the twins out for a walk." Blaze informed. The mother cat placed her two golden eyed white furred hedge-cat baby boys in a twin carriage. Their names were Future and Flame, the twins of Silver and Blaze. The twins both resembled Silver but had two red dots on their foreheads like Blaze.

"Alright, see ya, Blaze." Silver replied boredly. The hedgehog yawned and slouched on couch with a newspaper on his lap. He couldn't get any sleep due to the newborn twins keeping him up at night. It amazed him on how his wife could have so much energy throughout the day.

Suddenly a teen lavender hedgecat came downstairs texting on her phone rapidly. Her name was Aura, Blaze and Silver's only daughter, who inherited her mother's appearance but had her father's black eye markings. While texting, Aura nearly almost tripped on the stairs, not looking at where she was going.

"AURA!" Silver called out, using telekinesis on her daughter. He used his powers to place his distracted daughter on the end of the staircase.

"Young lady, you were about to trip!" Silver called out.

Aura glanced away from her phone and looked at her father. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Silver sighed and used his telekinesis to pull away his daughter's phone away from her, much to Aura's dismay.

"HEY!" Aura called. "What's the big idea?!"

"Ever since I got you that phone, you've been on it now stop...and it ends now!" Silver replied. "You'll get this later."

Aura scoffed and sat on the couch, away from her dad. "Whatever, you never let me do anything." she replied annoyed.

"Teenagers…" Silver murmured. "Why don't we just watch tv?"

"Whatever…"

The gray hedgehog turned on the tv, which was on a kiddie channel that brought Silver a smile on his face. "Look Aura, remember this channel?" he asked, pointing to the chicken dancing chicken on the tv. "You used to love that show."

"When I was like….four, dad." Aura deadpanned.

"Come on, remember?" Silver asked. "Cat starts with C, Dog starts with D, and this show is for YOU and ME...sokeepyourhandsoutofyournose!" he sang

Aura rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we're related…" she said.

"Oh come on, the nose part is the best part!" he protested. Silver turned off the TV. "Okay Okay, so it's a crime to spend time with my daughter?" he asked.

"It's not that dad...man mom was right, you are naive." she replied.

"Fine, fine, I know you're growing up and all that." Silver said. "But I want you to also know that I'm here for you. If you have any questions or concerns or if you need help..just talk to me." he added, before giving her back the phone in defeat.

Aura paused and looked at her dad. She blushed slightly at what she was going to ask. "Well...dad...I do have a question." she admitted.

"Yes, my daughter needs me!" Silver cheered in his thoughts.

"Shoot." he said.

"Well...could you explain the… "sex"?" she asked nervously. Silver's face paused as his gold eyes widened with terror. His daughter just asked him one of the most challenging things that a parent could explain.

"W-Why do you wanna know?" he stuttered.

"Because..I always hear the popular kids of school talking about it." she replied.

"Well...Honey…" he gulped. Silver turned his attention to her. "I don't want you to freak out." Aura nodded and smiled gently.

"Well..usually when a man loves a woman... they..become closer.." he started.

"Closer?" she asked.

"Yeah...closer." he repeated. "When two people find each other and love each other they have... sex…"

"How do you have sex, dad?" she asked.

Silver gulped louder, he knew if Blaze was hearing this, she'd kill him for sure. "Well...usually the man- OW!"

Suddenly a slap hit him from behind his head. Silver rubbed the red burn on his head and turned around to find his wife with flames in her eyes.

"B-Blaze..when did you get here?!" he asked.

" **SILVER** , I've been ringing the doorbell for ten minutes to get the baby's bottle so I had to CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW!" she replied. "While holding the babies too, you know how I'm afraid of heights!"

"Yeah, but that's not an excuse to slap me!" Silver defended. Aura's eyes widened as she slowly backed out of the room, holding her twin brothers, without either of her parents knowing.

"I slapped you because you were about to give Aura "the talk"!" Blaze replied. "She's too young for such knowledge!"

"I was only going to tell her the basics!" Silver protested, which made him receive another burning slap from Blaze. She came closer to his face, with both noses touching each other's.

"We don't tell her yet." Blaze whispered. "If she asks, we say sex is a type of food."

"...that doesn't make any sense!" Silver protested. His wife backed away from him and sighed. "Blaze, I think the twins didn't let you get any sleep." he added.

"We tell her that it's a food." Blaze stated. "Aura. come in here!" she called.

The lavender hedgecat walked in while holding her two brothers. "Yeah, what?"

Blaze sat on the couch next to Silver and gave a calm, cold look in her daughter's eyes. "To answer your question…"sex" is a type of food. It's kinda salty...but it can also be sweet..depends on the person who prepares it."

"Yeeeah, definitely." Silver replied, unwillingly. "Your mom makes...okay sex...but it's warm."

"And your father's could be bigger." Blaze replied with a small growl.

"But we love each other's sex." Silver added.

Aura paused and took this information to consideration. "That...totally makes sense! Thank you mom and dad for for your wisdom and knowledge!" she said with a cheery attitude. Silver and Blaze each gave nervous smiles.

"No problem." they replied in unison.

"We love you, sweetie and we want you to be as knowledgeable as possible." Blaze said.

"Even though it makes no sense." Silver added.

"Don't push it, honey." Blaze replied.

Aura nodded and gave a warm smile. "Well okay, I hope you and dad could give me some of this "sex" food." she said, before leaving.

"Hehe..don't bet on it." Silver murmured.

Aura grinned as she headed to her room. "Good thing I grabbed this." she said, grabbing her phone from her pocket. "And good thing I have the internet. They think they could fool me, I know it's not a type of food..it's some sort of activity."

The daughter went her her online app to look up sex. She stumbled across a pornographic site and started to watch a busty blonde hedgehog in a tiny red dress which barely contained her bosom and a shirtless dark haired, muscular fox in the video.

"Do me.." the hedgehog moaned.

"Right here? In your father's room?" the fox asked.

"Yes, I don't care if anyone hears us!" she replied.

"Naughty girl…" the fox seductively whispered.

Auras' eyes widened in terror at what she saw and the noises she heard. The hedgecat slowly released her phone and it fell on the floor.

" _Son of Mephiles…"_ she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knuxikal: There Can Only Be One Man**

It was a calm day in Angel Island, as Tikal was in the kitchen preparing a nice, hearty dinner for her family. The pale reddish-orange echidna hummed a calm tune as she tossed in some sliced vegetables in the stewpot.

"Hey mom, could you play ball with me?"

Tikal turned around and saw her son Frisk, a crimson red teen echidna with baby blue eyes like her's, holding his football.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm cooking dinner." she replied in a motherly tone. "Why don't you go ask your father?"

Frisk sighed at the mention of his father. "I already did, but he said he was taking care of his baby." he replied. Tikal's eyes widened in confusion.

"His...baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Master Emerald."

"...Be right back,dear." Tikal replied, leaving her son in the kitchen. The mother headed outside her hut and walked to the shrine of the Master Emerald, which was in their backyard. She climbed the stairs and found Knuckles holding a baby bottle next to the Master Emerald, cooing and talking to the gem as if it were a baby.

"Does my wittle baby need more milk?" the powerhouse cooed. Tikal's eyes widened, she wasn't sure on whether to laugh or be angry at him for not wanting to play ball with their son for this, she decided to take the latter.

"Knuckles the Echidna, what is the meaning of this?!" she demanded. Knuckles dropped the bottle as soon as he saw his wife with her hands on his hips and a sharp glare.

"It's not what it looks like!" he protested.

"Oh it's exactly what it looks like, why are you cuddling the Master Emerald?!" she asked.

Knuckles sighed and approached his wife. Knuckles was always taller than most of his friends except Vector, but now he grew even more over the years. Tikal's head was now at Knuckles's chest.

"Look, the Master Emerald needs me more than ever." he explains. "She needs her diaper changed."

"Dear, it's an emerald!" she replied.

"Sorry, but this thing is my baby." he replied back.

"But your SON is your baby!" Tikal protested. "How could you do this to him?!"

"Look, I'll play with him another time. I promise." Knuckles assure. Tikal sighed and cursed under her breathe, which was rare of her to do. She felt sorry for Frisk, there wasn't much people living in Angel Island, all he had was his parents. Suddenly a familiar, large blue plane landed next to the Emerald Shrine.

"Is that-" Knuckles started.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted as Tails turned off the engine. The hedgehog and fox got off the plane and ran towards Knuckles and Tikal.

"Sonic, Tails, what brings you here?" Tikal greeted with a warm smile.

"Well Ames baked a bunch of pies so she told us to give this to you." Sonic replied, handing Tikal a fresh apple pie.

"Oh I love her baking!" Tikal replied. "I'm gonna put this on the counter." she added, before going back to her hut.

Tails turned his attention his his long time friend. "Knuckles….why are you trying to feed the Master Emerald milk?" he asked.

"Boy, this really takes the cake with you, huh Knux?" Sonic chuckled. Knuckles growled a bit while blushing darker than his fur.

"Knock it off, Sonic.." he replied.

"Uncle Sonic! Uncle Tails!" a voice called out. The three turned around and saw Frisk running towards them, holding a football.

"Hey, champ!" Sonic greeted, giving him a highfive. Knuckles looked at how they interacted which bothered him for some reason.

"Hey Uncle, wanna toss the pigskin?" Frisk asked.

Sonic nodded and took the ball. "Sure bud, go long."

Frisk ran away from the shrine before Sonic threw the ball a long way only for Frisk to successfully catch it. The echidna son threw it back in which Sonic caught.

"Yeah, good job, Frisk!" Sonic complimneted.

"Thanks Uncle, you got an arm on you too!" Frisk replied.

Knuckles growled quietly. "That should be me playing ball with my son...not Sonic.." he thought.

"They look like they're having fun." Tails commented. "Right Knuckles?"

" **Alright that's it!"** Knuckles ran towards Sonic and snatched the ball. "This time I'LL be throwing you the ball, so get ready!" Frisk smirked while Sonic shrugged and watched.

"Alright, bring it on old man!" Frisk challenged. Knuckles nodded and chucked the ball at Frisk, which crashed into his head.

"OW!" Frisk called out. The echidna son fell to the ground with his forehead in pain. Suddenly Tikal came out of her hut.

"Boys, dinner's read- Oh my goodness Frisk, are you alright?!" she panicked, running up to her son.

Frisk sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah...I'm fine." he lied.

Knuckles walked up to his family followed by Sonic and Tails, deeply regretting the hard throw. "Sorry Tikal...I….accidentally chucked the ball at his head." he nervously admitted.

Tikal sighed and shook her head. "I'll get the first aid kit. Sonic, Tails, would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered.

"What?! No!" Knuckles thought.

"Guess we could stay for a quick bite to eat." Sonic replied. Tails nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled! Come in and help yourselves...and Knuckles, you can join when you're done with that emerald" she said. The group all left but Knuckles, who stood frozen with envy. The echidna was always somewhat envious of the hedgehog's fame and freedom, but this took the cake for him. He decided to soon come in and join his family and friends for dinner.

"Hey.." Knuckles groaned.

"Oh hello, dear. Glad you could join us!" Tikal replied. Knuckles sat down and saw Sonic and Frisk chatting while Tails was eating some beef stew. Frisk was now wearing a long white bandage, which was wrapped around his forehead.

"You really took the ball, Frisk." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, dad's a hard thrower, but it's all good." Frisk assured. "By the way, Uncle Sonic..could I ask you something?"

"Sure, Champ."

"Well..could you give me advice about….girls?" Frisk asked shyly.

"What? He's asking Sonic about girls?! I'm supposed to be the one he asks!" Knuckles thought.

"Ah girls...Well you gotta play it cool around them, getting them to want you more. Someday they'll become crazy for you and follow you and go on adventures with you and stuff like that...that's how I met my Ames." the blue hedgehog explained. "So got any girls in mind?"

"N-No." Frisk lied. "That white hedgebat is kinda cute, though…" he thought.

Sonic shrugged. "You'll get one someday, son."

"DON'T CALL MY SON "SON", SONIC! HE'S MINE!" Knuckles yelled. The gang froze, and stared with their eyes widened.

"Knuckles dear...is everything alright?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah, it's all fine! Everything's just peachy!" Knuckles replied. "Look, I can enjoy your cooking better than Sonic!" he added, plopping his head in the bowl of hot stew.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Frisk asked.

"Knuckles!" Tikal called out. Knuckles walked to the window where the pie was.

"And i can enjoy his wife's pies more!" Knuckles challenged, stuffing his face with apple pie. Soon the echidna's face was covered with food. His eyes were bloodshot red as he looked insane. Tikal soon realized that she had enough.

"And I'm a better father than Sonic!" Knuckles protested.

" **KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA,** what in chaos has gotten into you?!" Tikal asked. Knuckles immediately calmed down.

"I don't know.." he replied, before going out to the waterfall to wash his face. Tikal watched Knuckles go before turning her attention to the table.

"You boys mind helping me clean up?" Tikal asked.

"Sure, no problem." Sonic replied. "But what was..that all about?" he asked.

"I have no idea.." Tikal sighed.

"I think I know what's going on, I'll explain while we clean." Tails replied.

After cleaning, Sonic and Tails left on the tornado to go back to their families. However before leaving, Sonic had a man to man talk with Frisk about Knuckles, giving him some insight and assuring him that his father loved him with everything. Frisk's confidence rose up, hearing this from his "uncle". When the moon rose in the night sky, Tikal decided to find her husband by going out to the Emerald Shrine.

"I knew you'd be out here." Tikal said in concern. Knuckles was sitting in front of the Master Emerald, looking quite depressed and angered at himself. He turned around and saw his wife with a warm smile. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew you cared…" Tikal said.

"Huh?"

"Tails explained everything..how you felt left out...like Sonic was taking over." she explained.

"Oh..that guy knows everything, I swear." Knuckles joked, which made Tikal giggle.

"So...why were you treating that emerald like it was a baby?" she asked.

Knuckles sighed. "Don't tell anyone this but...honestly I kinda missed having a baby...I would like another..preferably a..daughter this time." he admitted.

Tikal felt relieved and hugged him. "Oh Knuckles, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Well..cause I know how tough it was on you having Frisk that I thought you may not want to go through it again.." he replied.

"I'd go through anything with the ones I love." Tikal said. "As long as you stay by my side.."

"Whatever it takes." Knuckles said with a smile. They two stood up and went back to their hut to sleep, leaving the Master Emerald alone. Before going back to their room, they were stopped by Frisk.

"Hey dad, welcome back!" Frisk greeted.

Knuckles grinned. "Hey, thanks, kiddo. Sorry about your head by the way."

"No worries, pop...so..could you give me advice about girls?" he asked.

Knuckles eyes widened at the thought of his son asking him for advice, not Tikal, but him and him only. Knuckles decided to play it cool and contain his excitement. "Well son, women love strength and guys that can protect them." he said.

Tikal smiled at her two boys and decided to go to the bedroom to give them space.

"Really?" Frisk asked. "To be honest, I wanna get into the best shape this year."

"Yep, it's all in the fist!" Knuckles replied. "Why don't we start weightlifting tomorrow morning?" he suggested.

"Really, you'd do that with me?" Frisk asked.

"Sure, it'd be fun." Knuckles said. "Now let's go to bed, Champ."

Frisk nodded, before leaving he wanted to say one thing.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tailream: Beginning of a Family**

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" a young woman screamed.

Cream the Rabbit was the pregnant girlfriend of Miles "Tails" Prowler. She now had long wavy brown hair and she was taller and more mature. She also had a huge pregnant tummy under her orange nightgown.

The two have been dating since Cream was sixteen. When she turned eighteen, she left her mother's house and lived with her longterm boyfriend Tails at his workshop along with her pet chao Cheese. Since Vanilla knew Tails as a smart, well mannered young man she felt comfortable with Cream moving there.

Tails slowly woke up next to his wife. "W-What?..What's going on?" he asked.

"TAILS, THE BABY IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE!" she screamed.

Tails's eyes widened. "What?! Now?!"

"Yes, now!" Cream replied. Tails quickly put on his slippers and carried his pregnant girlfriend bridal style.

"Cheese, wake up!" she called.

The now evolved hero chao's eyes opened up from the voice of his friend. "Chao chao chao!" he chirped. The chao followed the couple into Tails's most prized plane, the Tornado. Tails sat in the pilot's chair and started activating the system.

"All systems are a go-" he started.

"TAILS, THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! HURRY!" Cream rushed. Tails nearly almost panicked, he never heard Cream raise her voice like that. The fox drove the plane out of the garage and flew up into the sky.

"So where to? The hospital?" Tails asked.

"No, go to mom;s house. She knows how to deliver babies and it's nearby!" Cream ordered. Tails nodded and flew faster. Thoughts raced through his mind, he was going to be a father in an hour and he and Cream were both so young, but they were in love at least.

"I'm about to lose it, guys…" Cream breathed. "I'm about to lose it…"

"Chao Chao chao.." Cheese comforted.

"Hang in there…" Tails said.

"Boy Sonic was right...pregnant women are something else…" Tails thought. Soon he landed in front of Vanilla's house. The rabbit mother heard the plane and came outside with a nightgown and slippers, seeing Tails's airplane outside.

"Tails! Cream! What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"Cream's water broke!" Tails replied, carrying his girlfriend.

Vanilla's eyes widened. "Oh goodness, I'm gonna be a grandmother!" she cheered. "Come in Come in!"

Tails placed Cream on the table while Vanilla grabbed some items to help deliver the baby. Suddenly an older, large green crocodile came to the living room while wearing nothing but a blue sleeping cap.

"What's going on here?" Vector asked, barely feeling awake.

"Cream's pregnant, her mom is gonna deliver the baby!" Tails replied.

Vector was now the husband of Vanilla and the stepfather of Cream. He adored Cream like she was his own daughter and treated her with such love. He was also quite protective of her due to her gentle and naive demeanor, but Cream proved at times to be a quite capable young lady.

"Oh my gosh, we gotta get this baby delivered and quick..wait..you got my step-daughter pregnant?!" Vector asked, furious.

"Mr. Vector, you knew she was pregnant before!" Tails protested.

Vector recalled that memory and chuckled. "Oh yeah, I must be getting old."

"ENOUGH, YOU TWO! I CAN'T KEEP THIS BABY IN ANY LONGER!" Cream yelled.

"You have to try!" Tails replied. Soon Vanilla came back with some items.

"I have a warm, damp towel to catch her with." her mother said. "Now Tails, hold Cream's hand." she instructed.

Tails did what she said and nodded. "Now Cream, you push." Vanilla instructed.

"FINALLY!" Cream yelled, the rabbit started to push the baby out while squeezing Tails's hand. Vector stood there with his eyes widened, witnessing the "beautiful" miracle of birth. After thirty minutes, the healthy baby was soon born.

"Here she is…" Vanilla whispered, giving the clothed baby to her daughter. Cream's eyes lid up and she was soon back to her original kind and gentle demeanor. She held her baby close to her and smiled cheek to cheek.

"Chao Chao chao Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered, hugging the baby gently.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Vector asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I have a knack of knowing things, dear." Vanilla replied to her husband.

"Oh she's so beautiful…" Cream whispered. "Tails, come look at her…"

"When I get the feeling back in my hand, I'll hold the baby." Tails replied, putting his squeezed hand in ice cold water. He returned to his girlfriend and newborn daughter. After one look at it, Tails felt his life immediately changing. The baby was beautiful to him, it was a small orange fox cub with brown eyes and freckles over her white muzzle. The baby also had two mini Tails, just like her father.

"Wow...she has two tails..just like me…" Tails whispered as he held his newborn. The baby smiled at her father and grabbed his nose.

"H-Hey!" Tails laughed, before giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. Cream smiled at the two getting long.

"So what she would name her?" Cream asked.

"Well...I kinda always liked the name Ginger…" Tails replied sheepishly.

After playing with the baby, Tails went outside to call Sonic's house on his cellphone, feeling happy but kinda relieved that Cream was back to normal.

"Hey Sonic residence. What's up?" Sonic asked from the other end.

"Well….our baby daughter was finally born!" Tails announced.

"Really? Congrats, man. I'm proud of ya!" Sonic praised. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?" the fox asked.

"Are you going to ask Cream to marry you?" the hedgehog asked.

"Well...honestly yeah...and not just because for our baby..I would love for Cream to be my wife, baby or no baby." he admitted.

"Aw Tails, that's great, but remember try not to rush into it." Sonic suggested. "Marriage….changes things…"

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Is there something that I need to know?"

"Well…"

"SONIC, COME BACK HERE AND MAKE LOVE TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL WIFE!" Amy called.

Sonic sighed. "Welp, gotta go fast. See ya,Tails." Sonic replied before hanging up.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Tails called. "Welp...guess I gotta figure this out for myself.."

Weeks later, Cream was chasing a naked Ginger around the house. The fox baby crawled all over Tails's workshop her mother Cream and pet Cheese were looking for her. The duo finally found Ginger burying herself in a pile of dirty clothes.

"Oh goodness, Ginger..there you are." Cream said. The rabbit picked up her daughter, who now had two mini pigtails. Ginger giggled and cooed in her mother's arms. Cheese flew to Ginger and sniffed the baby, feeling disgusted about the poop smell coming from the diaper.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese complained.

"Cheese, what's wrong?" Cream asked. Cheese pointed to the diaper and Cream sniffed it.

"Oh goodness, time to change your diaper, Ginger!" Cream said. After changing Ginger's diaper, Cream placed her in the play pin before sitting on the couch with a warm cup of tea.

"I wonder how this day can get any more interesting.." Cream thought.

"Hey, I'm home!" a voice announced. Tails walked into the room holding a bouquet of Cream's favorite flowers.

"Tails, you're back!" Cream cheered, running up to him. After the couple hugged, Tails looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes .

"I got you these." Tails said, handing Cream some daisies.

"Oh Tails.." Cream whispered. "They're so lovely….wait.." The rabbit found a small blue box in the bouquet. She opened it, which revealed a ring with heart shaped diamond.

"Oh Tails..it's gorgeous...but what for..?" she asked.

Tails chuckled nervously before getting on one knee. "Well….I just have one question to ask…" Cream's eyes widened as Tails held her hand, nearly about to burst in tears of joy..

"Will you marry me...Cream T. Rabbit?"

 **The End**


End file.
